


爱你

by yizhiwang



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiwang/pseuds/yizhiwang
Relationships: 香菇cp 项顾
Kudos: 8





	爱你

那一天 爱你

这几天于希顾都有些心神不宁，家里那只大哈士奇的大学也终于尘埃落定了。照理说接下来都是甜甜蜜蜜的快乐日子，可是于希顾又发觉了一个新的问题。  
自从那次考试前发烧以后，二哈同学项豪廷越来越粘人。考试结束后这个情况也越发的严重，简直分分钟要发情。印证了他说过的那句话：“我们也不在乎地点……”  
一想到那些画面纯情的于宝宝已经面红耳赤了，上次被抓包就已经是自己主动最大的尺度了。自己一直觉得和爱的人在一起，每天睁开眼一起迎接日出的阳光，夜晚一起看着星星同床而眠。这就是莫大的幸福了，虽然和他在一起时会心头小鹿乱撞。想闻对方身上的味道，想要大力的拥抱和缠绵的亲吻。但再深入的画面就……  
有了手机后于希顾曾经上网查过，看完科普后陷入了沉思……记忆中的尺寸还烙印在手掌上……“我好像不行……吧……”  
没想到连去项豪廷家对着叔叔阿姨豪言壮语都不怕，现在倒是有点怕了。一想到那个家伙在保健室和女生那么“熟练”更是一肚子火，自己……如果表现很差怎么办……  
“宝贝，你怎么啦？回来就一直发呆！”项豪廷从背后抱住了于希顾，这是他最喜欢的姿势。感觉于宝宝就是自己的所有物，可以爱他可以保护他。  
“没什么啦，大概有点累了。”  
“那我给你按摩好不好？”项二哈立马就要上手了，吓的于希顾往后一躲。  
“哦！你这样我很受伤噯！人家就是想帮你按摩而已啊！我又那么禽兽吗？”  
于希顾看着他不自觉的点了点头，马上引来一阵哀嚎！  
“宝贝，你变了……难受……想哭……”  
看着那么大一只窝在那里受伤的样子，于宝宝立刻就心软了。连忙解释：“我不是那个意思……就是……”  
“是什么？”  
“就是……那个……”  
“什么？”  
于希顾有点羞于启齿，但是还是忍不住低下头说道：“就是那个事情啊！我……不太会……”

没想到这话一出项豪廷立马又恢复成了发情二哈的样子，把脸埋在于希顾的锁骨处闷闷的说：“不会很正常啊？你不要一个人胡思乱想。我们一起来研究不就好了？好不好？”然后抬眼盯着于希顾。  
于希顾看着让自己无法拒绝的眼神，轻轻的说： “好……但不是今天！”

“啊哦！为什么？”  
“我还没准备好啦！”  
项豪廷看着在自己怀里里腼腆又可爱的爱人，突然就释怀了。没关系，多久我都会等你的。因为我爱你啊！

傻瓜，不会让你等太久的。


End file.
